Today Was A Fairy Tail
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: In another world, Leo is an adopted farm boy seeking adventure. One day when a biker gang attacks he gets it and meets a friend... and a mate. warning. Turtlecest/turtleslash.
1. Attack

This time there ARE pairings. Well, just one. Don and Mikey aren't in this story. I don't really care though, I don't like them much anyways. So that means that the pairing is Raph/Leo. If you don't like turtlecest (Brother loving brother in non brotherly way. But that doesn't really matter because there's only turtle slash. Just fluffy stuff. No sex.) than don't read this story. For those of you that do like it, enjoy. (Leo is fifteen and Raph is nineteen)

A thin old woman clad in a pink dress, white apron, white headband, and pink slippers brought a basket into a field of fully grown wheat. She put the basket down and reached up to put her long blonde hair up in a pony tail with a black scrunchy before dropping to her knees and turning to a farm house in front of the field "Leo, Jake! Come on!" She yelled, plucking wheat from the ground.

A young boy shot out the screen door of the farm house, carrying his own basket. He was wearing blue jean overalls, black and white sneakers, a blue cap, and a short sleeved black shirt underniethe the overalls.

He stopped in front of the woman, placing his basket beside him, "Morning mommy." he grinned, pulling on the wheat.

The woman smiled, "Good morning Jake. Where's your brother?" she glanced at the house to see if her eldest son was coming.

Max giggled, "Weo fell asleep on the couch after staying up pwacticing too late. Again."

His mother rolled her eyes and got up, her knees creeking "I'll be right back."

She exited the field and opened the door _'That boy and his martialarts.'_ she thought, her eyes flashing in amuzement when she saw the young turtle sleeping quietly on the couch.

"Good morning Jenny." a man yawned, walking down the staircase. He came behind Jenny, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She chuckled "Morning Eric."

"Leo fall asleep on the couch again?"

"Yep."

"That boy's gonna train himself sick from training so much one of these days."

"Tell me about it."

"You sure you don't want to tie him to the bed before we go to sleep?"

Jenny rolled her eyes again and turned around, lightly shoving his shoulder, "I'm positive."

They looked at the couch when Leo started to stir. Leo groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He froze when he saw that the sun was up instead of rising over the horizen, "Aw man!"

He jumped off the couch and rushed up the stairs, not noticing his adopted parents standing in the middle of the living room.

Leo came down a few minutes later, wearing a blue mask, dark brown kneepads and elbow pads, a brown belt, and a brown cloak.

He stopped dead in his tracks and grinned sheepishly when he saw his parents looking at him sternly, "Hey mom, hey dad." he chuckled nervously.

"Leonardo what did we say about staying up late?" Eric demanded, crossing his muscular arms.

"Um, not to." Leo mumbled.

"And what did you do?"

"I... stood up really late."

"Exactly! Leo I don't want you getting sick again. The last time you did this you caught pneumonia!"

"Dad stop worrying! I'm not going to get sick again, I promise. And besides, I didn't get sick because I was training too late I got sick because I got lost in the woods during winter.

Eric sighed in frusration, "It doesn't matter. Leo either you stop training so late or you stop training completely!" he growled, narrowing his grey eyes.

Leo stared at them in complete shock, "B-but dad... I've only been training for a few months! Mom you can't agree to this?" Leo turned to his mother pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Leo but I do."

"I-I" Leo was interupted by his little brother screaming, "MOMMY!! DADDY!!!WEO!!"

Leo and his parents were out the door in an instant, slack jawed. In the field were seven motorcycles circling around a frightened Jake.

"Jake!" Leo sprinted towards his brother, jumping next to him and holding him close.

"Weo I'm scared." Jake whimpered, clutching his big brother's cloak.

Leo put a hand on Jake's head, "Don't worry Jake, everythings going to be fine." he assured the frightened boy.

Leo reached behind his shell to unsheath one of his precious katanas only to find that they weren't strapped to his shell. _'No! I'm must have left them in my room!'_ Leo growled and backed away as one of the bikers aproached him.

"Ya thought ya could hide from us didn't ya? Ya thought that if ya changed yer mask color that we wouldn't recognize ya?" he said, his voice deap.

"Exuse me?" Leo raised an eye ridge, "I've never met you in my entire life."

By then all the bikers had stopped and were glaring at the blue masked turtle. Now that they were still Leo could see them clearly.

All of them, except for the man who first adressed him, were wearing torn jeans and leather jackets with dragons snaking down the back of them, and Leo could see that some of the men had dragon tatoos on their faces. The leader was wearing black armor.

"Who are you guys?" Leo demanded.

"Like you don't know." one of them scoft.

"Actually he doesn't." a gruff voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned around to the sounds of another motorcycle heading their way. A man in a black leather suit with silver armor attached to it was riding a black motorcycle, his head covered by a helmet with little flashlights on each side of it.

A chain came down from the armor on the man's forearm and he swung it at the gang leader, knocking him off his motorcycle. The man jumped off his own motorcycle and landed next to Leo and Jake, "You kids alright?" he asked.

Both nodded.

Leo was able to push his surprise aside and stepped forward, "Who are these guys? Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

The man waved the question away, "Later. First let me take care of these goons." the man took off and jump kicked one of the men, taking out another with a double helix dragon punch.

Leo cursed softly and was about to jump into battle with him when his father called him. He turned, a large smile gracing his face when he saw his adopted father holding Leo's katanas.

"Catch!" he yelled, tossing them to his son.

Despite his small amount of training Leo cauht them with ease, not even coming close to cutting himself.

He twirled them expertly and attacked...


	2. Meetings

... I can't really think of anything to say except I really suck at fight scenes so I just skipped that part. Sorry if you were looking forward to that.

_**BANG!**_ "AHHHH! SHIT!" the masked man shouted, clutching his shoulder while leaning over the unconscious Leo protectively.

The gang leader laughed in triumph and prepared to shoot at the masked man but Jake was having none of it. The small boy whipped his tears away and glared at the leader. Without thinking it over he ran to the biker and jumped on him, slapping the gun out of his hand.

The leader growled and picked Jake up by the back of his shirt, throwing him to the ground. Jake yelped, clutching his wrist, and barely stiffling his sobbs.

"Jake!" Jenny cried, reaching a hand out to her youngest son. Eric growled, "Alright that does it! Get away from my son!" he darted toward the man, tackling him to the ground.

"You sick bastard! How dare you hurt my sons!" Eric punched the man repeatedly, too angry to notice him taking a switch blade out of his belt until it was too late.

The man slashed Eric across the chest and kicked him off. Eric drew in a sharp breath and struggled to sit up but calapsed at the incredible pain.

Leo stirred under the masked man and opened his eyes, gasping when he saw his little brother and father, "DAD, JAKE!" he screamed, preparing to help them only to be pushed back down by the masked man.

"Easy kid. That was a pretty nasty blow ta the head ya got. Ya might have a concusion." the man soothed.

Before Leo could protest he spotted one of the gang members sneaking up on the masked man, "Look out!"

The masked man turned around but wasn't quick enough to dodge the kick. His helmet flew off, revealing a dark green turtle, amber eyes gleaming behind a red mask.

Leo gasped, _'Wow. Another turtle. And... he's.. kinda handsom.'_

The red masked turtle knocked the gang member out and turned to Leo. His eyes widened. Now that his helmet was off he could see things more clearly, _'Shit. This kids hot.'_

They stared at each other in astonishment for a moment, finally snapping out of their transes when they heard sirens.

The gang leader cursed and called his men back, "Lets go!" he growled before turning back to the two turtles, "We'll be back, ya freaks!"

All of the gang members took off on their bikes, dust clouds trailing behind them.

Seconds later two police cars and an ambulance arrived, the red and blue lights flashing.

Leo's brow furrowed in confusion, "How did they know that we were being attacked?" he asked no one in particular.

He attempted to sit up but a sudden protest from his ankle had hom on the ground again, "Ow! I think I twisted my ankle." he hissed.

The red masked turtle shook his head and reached an arm under Leo's knees and shell, standing up so he was holding the injured blue masked turtle bridal style.

Leo gasped, more in surprise then in pain, "Wait! Your shoulder-" "-is fine compaired to your injuries. Now stay still." the red masked turle grunted, reajusting his hold on Leo.

He carried Leo to the ambulance, placing him on one of the stretchers the ambulance had placed for him.

One of them put a hand on Raph's good shoulder, "Sir, we're going to need to have a look at that gun wound." he said.

"Fine. But..." The dark turtle paused, glancing at Leo who was now being loaded on the ambulance, "D'ya mind if I ride wit' da kid?" he asked, pointing at Leo.

The man hesitated, nodding after a second of thinking.

The red masked turtle got in the ambulance next to Leo, the last thing being heard outside the truck was one of the police officers saying, "You were right to call us ma'am." to Jenny. And then the door closed.

"Thank you again for saving me and my family." Leo said, fingering the bandage on his head.

The red masked turtle shrugged, wincing in pain, "No problem. Names Raphael by the way. But you can call me Raph." Raphael said, holding a hand out for Leo to shake.

Leo smiled, shaking the hand. He felt it was slightly rude that he hadn't asked for the mysterious armored turtles name in the first place, "Leonardo. Call me Leo."

"Leo huh? Nice ta meet ya. Don't see much of out kind around these days, especially none that can fight like you did." Raphael mused, "How long ya been practicing martial arts?"

Now it was Leo's turn to shrug, "Few months. But I'm definately not as good as you. How long have you been practicing?"

"Since I was nine. I had a hard time though because I used to have really bad anger management issues, and I got impatient real easy, so when I didn't get a move right after the second time, I flipped out and started breakin' everythin' in sight," he sighed, but continued after a minute, "Thankfully my sensei was able to help me control my anger when I was twelve. Now it takes a lot ta tick me off. Then seven years later I became the Nightwatcher." he gestured to the suit on one of the counters.

"Nightwatcher! I new you looked familiar! Jake and I heard of you on the news... but wait, I thought you were in New York?" Leo asked.

"That gang that attacked you were threatening Splinter, my sensei, and he was the closest thing ta family I had left. So I left, knowing that the gang would follow me and leave my sensei alone." Raph explained, stairing at an I.V. that was across the room.

"Well that obviously worked." Leo smirked, frowning when he repeated what he had just heard in his head, "Wait. You said Splinter _was _the closest thing to family you had. He past away?"

"Yeah. He was old. I new that he didn't have much time left, which is why I made my last day wit' him the best of our lives."

Leo nodded, frowning thoughtfully, "Hey, how old are you anyway?" he asked, continuing to pick at his bandage.

Raph smirked, rolling his eyes, "First stop picking at yer bandage and then I'll tell ya. Then you tell me how old you are."

Blushing, Leo took his hand away from his head. Raph shook his head, smiling, "Okay, I'm nineteen but I'm goin' ta be twenty in a few months. How old are you?"

"I turned fifteen 6 months ago in December." Leo shrugged, resisting the urge to itch at his bandage again.

"Damn. Young tough and cute." Raph chuckled, not realising what he had said until Leo's blush darkened.

"Oh, um, sorry, I didn't mean-" he started, fumbling with his explanation.

Leo laughed, "Relax! I... swing that way too." he whispered, blushing even more.

Raph blinked, "Really?" Leo nodded, a shy smile gracing his lips.

Smirking again, Raph leaned closer to Leo, "And, do ya 'swing' with guys like me?"

Leo chuckled again, lowering his gaze, "I suppose. You... are a really nice guy and... kind of handsom." he said, sounding as shy as he looked.

"Hehe, you ain't so bad yerself." Raph curled a finger under Leo's chin and lifted his head so their eyes meet. Raph gasped at how beautiful Leo's big blue eyes were...

"Weo!" Jake yelled excitedly, running to his big brother.

Raph quickly took his hand off of Leo as said turtle picked his little brother up, "Hey buddy. Hows your wrist?" Leo asked, sitting Jake down in his lap.

"Still hurts a little. But the nice doctor man said that I woud be okay in a few weeks. And look, one of the nurse ladies gave me a lolly pop!" Jake held up a red lolly pop, giving it a quick lick.

Leo chuckled, "That's great Jake! I hope you thanked her for the lolly pop?"

"Mommy wouldn't let me see you until I did!"

Raph and Leo laughed.

"Oh! Jake this is Raph, the... uh, turtle who helped us earlier today." Leo introduced the red masked turtle, who waved at the small boy, "S'up kid."

"Wow, you're a ninja just like Weo! That's so cool!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Jake, I'm not a ninja yet. I've told you that a hundred times." he sighed, running a hand through Jake's short black hair, "Where's your hat? I've never seen you without it unless you were sleeping or swimming." Leo asked.

"The doctor said that I had to take it off so he could make sure I didn't have any booboos on my head." Jake explained, licking his lolly pop again.

"How come you never take it off?" Raph asked, raising a hand to scratch at his bandage when Leo stopped him, "Ah, ah, ah. No scratching." he teased, letting go of Raph's arm.

Raph grumbled, putting his hand back on the table he was sitting on.

"So, uh, the hat? How come ya never take it off?" Raph asked again.

"It's my good luck charm! Ever since I first got it at a baseball game, all sorts of cool stuff started happening to me!"

"Like what?"

"Well, I got all 'A's on all of my report cards, I got on the junior baseball team, daddy finally decided to let me stay up late and watch the ball drop on new years, and lots of other stuff happened!" Jake said, talking so fast that Raph had trouble making out the words.

"Thats cool."

Leo smiled. He could tell that Raph had never with hyper kids like Jake before by how nervous he was.

"Jake, go ask mom when we're going home okay?" said Leo, setting Jake on the floor.

"Okay!" Jake ran so fast that Raph was surprised he didn't leave a dust cloud.

"So where are you staying after this?" Leo asked, subconsciously picking at his bandages again.

"Stop picking at them!" Raph moaned.

"Oops. Sorry." Leo apolagized, gripping the edge of the table so he wouldn't pick at his bandages.

"Any way, I'm gonna see if I can find a hotel ta stay at while I patch my bike up." Raph yawned, leaning back on the table.

"My dad and I are pretty good with cars and tools. Maybe if my parents say it's okay they'll let you stay until you're healed?" Leo offered, hating the idea of saying goodbye to his new friend after only knowing him for less than a day.

Raph thought this over. He too didn't want to leave Leo, in fact he had been hoping that they would offer to let him stay, "If your parents say yes then sure. Maybe I could help around the farm since you your brother and dad are gonna be out of comission for a while. I'd say you won't be walkin' for a week or two."

"Speaking of my dad, I wonder how he's doing..." Leo mused. That gash on his father's chest had been large and looked rather deap.

"I heard the doctors sayin' that he was gonna be fine while you were sleepin' earlier." Raph said, sitting up and putting a hand on Leo's shoulder as an attempt to comfort him.

"Really?"

"Really."

Just at that moment, Jenny walked in, relieved to see her son was up and well.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting next to Leo.

"I'm okay mom." Leo assured her, blushing when he saw Raph sniggering at hearing the blue banded turtle being call 'sweetie'.

"So when are we going home?" Leo asked.

"Right after you get your crutches, which is in just a few minutes. So NO TRAINING!"

"But mom-" "No training Leonardo. At all."

"Fine." Leo mumbled, crossing his arms.

Jenny got up to leave, stopping at the door when Leo called her back.

"Mom, can Raph stay with us until he's healed?"

"Who's Raph?"

"Him," Leo pointed to Raph, "he's the one who helped us."

"Sure. He can stay as long as he wants, healed or not after what he did for us. Thank you so much Raph!" Jenny smiled, gracefully aproaching the red masked turtle and shaking his hand.

"No problem ma'am."

"Please, call me Jenny."

"Okay. Jenny."


	3. Alone

"Hey kid, hand me the flyweel puller would ya?" Raph asked from under his motorcyle.

Leo nodded, reaching into the red toolbox and taking out the needed tool and giving it to the red banded turtle, "Thanks kid."

Smiling, Leo went back to what he was doing. He had wanted to do something under the vehicle but Raph had made Leo do a less strenuous job. Like sitting in a chair and waxing the motorcycle.

"Almost done. Then we'll go back in fer dinner." Raph grunted, trading the flyweel puller for a wrench.

"Okay. But next time I want to work with tools too." Leo frowned. Raph chuckled and rolled his eyes, smirking when he saw Leo's good foot. He snaked his arm over to it and lightly ran his fingers over the bottom of the leaf green foot, making Leo laugh and jerk his foot away, "Hey!" Leo giggled despite himself and kicked out at the dark green turtle.

"You'll get ta help with the tools when ya can go upstairs without me havin' ta carry ya up." Raph chuckled, tickling Leo's foot again.

"Would you stop that!" Leo laughed.

Raph slid out from under the vehicle and saw Leo glaring at him playfully, "Jerk." Leo said, though Raph new that he was joking because he was smiling.

Leo stood up on his good leg and took his crutches from Raph, "Thanks." Leo limped a little closer to Raph and punched his healed arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Raph yelped, holding his arm.

"For tickling me."

"You're fergettin' that yer on crutches kid. I can catch ya any time I want." Raph grinned evilly, sending a shiver down Leo's spine.

Raph snatched Leo up before the blue clad turtle could limp away. Leo dropped his crutches when Raph started to spin him around, "Hey! Put me down!"

"Ya give?"

"I give!" Leo laughed.

"Thats what I thought." Raph smirked, lightly kissing Leo's cheek. It had been no more than three weeks since he had arrived at the farm house and he and Leo had been having a great time, becoming closer and closer with every passing day.

Leo returned the kiss, not saying anything as he allowed Raph to shift him so that he was on Raph's shell, his arms wrapped around the red clad turtle's neck.

Raph crouched down and picked up Leo's fallen crutches and continued on his way to the garage door.

On the way back to the house Leo gazed over at the setting sun. Raph noticed Leo's sudden intrest in the sun and smiled, "Beautiful ain't it?"

Leo nodded, clutching Raph's greece covered red shirt.

"Weo, Raph! Mommy says it's time for supper!" Jake called from the door, making kissy faces when the two turtles past him, "Weo and Raphie sitting in a twee! K-I-S... um..." Jake paused, forgetting how to spell the rest of the word.

Leo snorted and shook his head, "Learn how to spell before you go singing that song dweeb."

"I know you are but what am I?" Jake shot back, his face split in a grin.

"Man, glad I'm a only child." Raph chuckled.

"Lucky." Leo and Jake muttered at the same time.

"Boys stop fighting!" Eric yelled from the dinning room table.

"Sorry." they all said, sitting at the table as well.

Jenny came out of the kitchen holding two plates full of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and to Jake's horror, broccoli.

"Eww! I don't have to eat that yucky broccoli do I mommy?" he whined.

Jenny placed the plate with the most broccoli on it in front of Jake, "Yes. Especially if you want to be big and strong like Raph and Leo." she said, her voice stern.

Jake moaned and picked at the green vegatable.

Leo and Raph rolled their eyes before Raph stood up, "I'll get the other plates Jenny." he said.

"Thank you Raph." Jenny smiled, "I'm glad to see that I don't have to rely only on Leo to be a gentleman." she turned accusing glares to Jake and Eric.

She shook her head when she saw her husband balancing a spoon on his nose and Jake trying to copy him.

"So hows your ankle doing honey?" she addressed Leo.

"It's fine mom. Hard for it not to be when Raph always picks me up." he laughed as said turtle came back with one plate in each hand and the third on his head.

"Not my fault ya don't like listenin' ta doctors orders and keep tryin' ta walk on yer bad foot." Raph grunted, putting the last plate in front of Leo.

Leo glared as Raph sat next him and began eating.

...

(2 weeks later)

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Leo asked, helping put the last of the lugage in the white truck.

Eric smiled, "Not too long. A month at least." he assured, though Leo didn't need assuring. He just wanted to know how much time he would have to spend time alone with Raph without any interuption by a certain little brother brother...

"And don't worry. I'll make sure Leo don't stay up too late trainin'." Raph said, putting an arm around Leo's shoulders.

"Thanks." Eric chuckled but suddenly turned serious, "Remember. Your mother and I said that you guys could have this relationship as long as you took it slow..."

"Dad!" Leo moaned in imbarrisment.

"I mean it Leo. If we come back and find out that you two-" "DAD!" Leo hissed, glaring daggers at his father. God it was as if Eric thought that he was talking to a fifteen year old girl going on her first date.

"Come now Eric, you're imbarrising him. If we don't leave now we're going to be late for Claudia's wedding." Jenny said, tugging on Eric's arm.

Eric nodded and turned back to Raph, "I swear if you even think about taking my son's virginity I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand?" he asked, poking Raph's chest.

Raph gulped, quickly nodding, "Yes sir." he said nervously.

Leo felt that he could die there and then, "Mom..."

"Eric!" Jenny scolded.

Eric gave Raph one last warning glare and got in the truck, starting the engine.

"Bye boys!" Jenny waved, getting in the passenger seat.

The last thing the turtles heard before the truck drove off was Jake whining, "Why do I have to go to the stupid wedding?"

Once the vehicle was out of sight Raph burst out laughing.

"I-is yer dad always like that?" he managed to get out, holding his sides.

Leo blushed, crossing his arms, "You kidding? He told the last boyfriend I had that I age every month and that I would turn old and wrinkly before he turned fourteen."

That caused Raph to laugh even more and soon he was rolling on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's not funny!" Leo snapped.

Raph finally managed to stop laughing and stood up, wiping the tears from his face, "Sorry." he chuckled.

Leo grumbled, smiling as Raph drew him into a kiss.

...

"So how come you ain't goin' ta yer aunt's wedding?" Raph asked Leo who was now sitting in his lap, watching tv.

Leo sighed, "Umm... Lets just say that Aunt Claudia isn't very fond of... our kind, and leave it at that."

Raph raised an eye ridge, "Anyone else in yer family that feel that way?"

"No, just her."

Smiling, Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and tugged him closer until Leo's shell was pressed against his plastron. Raph playfully pecked at the back of Leo's neck, making Leo giggle.

Leo blushed. He hadn't meant to giggle. Raph chuckled, "Relax. It was cute."

Leo's blush darkened and he leaned back, resting his head on Raph's shoulder.

Yawning, Raph layed down on his side, pulling Leo down with him. Leo smiled and turned around so that he was facing Raph and laid his head on Raph's chest, closing his eyes.

Raph smiled and pressed a kiss to Leo's forehead, also closing his eyes.

He blindly reached for Leo's cloak, which was draped over the back of the couch, and pulled it over himself and Leo as a blanket.

...

Raph came into the living room and saw Leo sleeping on the couch. He smiled and turned off the tv, going over to the slumbering turtle and carefully picking him up bridal style. Leo stirred in his arms and slowly opened his eyes a little, "Raph?" he asked tiredly.

"Shhh. Go back ta sleep." Raph whispered, nuzzling Leo's temple. Leo closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Raph, quickly falling back to sleep.

Raph opened the door to Leo's room and laid said turtle down, pulling the covers over him. Just as he was about to leave a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Leo looking up at him pleadingly, "Stay." he whispered.

Raph nodded and took off his shoes, laying down next to Leo and curling an arm around the younger turtles waist.

Leo kissed Raph's lips and slowly pulled away to nuzzle into Raph's chest.

...

A/N: Sorry, thats all I got for now. Next will be longer, I promise!


End file.
